Her Legacy
by Emille Bondevik
Summary: Before her disappearance; Native America left her people's hidden legacy to her two children. Now with the world being tossed into imbalance Canada and America must reveal one of their greatest secrets. The Art of Elemental Bending. Credits: 9foxgrl for letting me use her idea.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A billion "thank you's" to 9foxgrl for letting me use this story plot and idea! I adopted this from her story 'Muse File Cabinet.' Go check it out! I guarantee that you'll get a good laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the story plot or idea. I only adopted it. (^_^)**

* * *

Story Info [provided by 9foxgrl; this is also from her story 'Muse File Cabinet']—

Title**: Her Legacy**

**Hetalia & Avatar:The Last Airbender crossover**

**Summary:** _Before her disappearance; Native America left her people's hidden legacy to her two children. Now with the world being tossed into imbalance Canada and America must reveal one of their greatest secrets. The Art of Elemental Bending_.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was her legacy. Their legacy. The hidden secret of her tribes across the continents. It was how they survived the harshness of Mother Nature without relying on trade from the Outside World.

The Water Benders created their homes in the ice and _out of_ ice; fished in the treacherous waters surrounding their remote villages; created a cloud of heavy mist to cover their villages when danger was near; and coaxed rain from the clouds in times of drought.

The Earth Benders flattened the lands just enough for their crops; nourished the parched soil; created barriers out of hard-packed earth around the villages for protection; and talked to Nature, thus knowing the secret for the best crops.

The Air Benders pushed the much needed rain clouds to the fields; carried messages to the other tribes on their cyclones of wind; transported their allies to safe destinations when war raged near; and held spread peace amongst their allies.

The Fire Benders brought warmth to their friends when the cold became too much to bear; brought light to the darkness; melted holes in the thick layer of ice coating the lakes for fishing in the winter; and were courageous and brave at heart. True soldiers.

Yes, these four factions lived in Harmony with one another for centuries on end without conflict. Hidden from the outside by her own power.

It was then she started to teach this skill to her two children who would one day take her place. She was aware that Aztec and several of her other siblings to the South had tried to teach their children, but were destroyed by the invaders from the west before they could. Soon their children forgot about their history under their new leaders.

So, now, here she stood with proud eyes as she watched her sons diligently practice alongside her people this forgotten art, so they could be able to carry on her legacy.

While they could use all four forms, they both had two where they had great strength in.

Kanata was a natural at Water, and yet could also use Fire without fear. He was often found near rivers practicing his Art, playing on the ice in winter, and swimming with the fish in the lakes at spring.

Maska's natural gifts were in Air and Earth. There wasn't a time he didn't enjoy riding on a sphere of air, hovering over the fields and talking to various animals in the nearby woods. He could tame almost any animal and could also be found playing a tune for them on his wooden flute.

Then one day, men from across the Eastern waters started to come to her lands. She soon began to feel weak and knew her end was near. After a few days of watching more and more come she called her sons to bid them farewell, and to make them promise never to show their legacy or teach the strangers how to bend the elements.

For you see, several centuries ago, when Pangaea first broke apart, there were the elemental nations, the source of bending and where the Ancient Tribes first began. A time when all people; young and old, big and small, white and black were able to use the power of the elements. The nations were made up of tribes who each practiced one sole element.

But then, one tribe disturbed the delicate balance by destroying a tribe to their south, and creating a disturbance so fierce, that the land broke again, and the Art of Bending was lost to but a select few who later on became her tribes.

So with her last words and a kiss Native America disappeared, leaving Kanata and Maska alone to protect the ancient legacy.


	2. Sorrow

**A/N: I thank Roi and 9foxgrl for their wonderful comments! They really motivate me! So, if you liked this story, reviews are welcomed since they help me write/update faster! It'll be even BETTER if you story alerted it or favorited it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the story plot or idea. I only adopted it. (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sorrow**

* * *

Maska and Kanata were huddled together on a sleeping mat they had dragged outside to the foot of a nearby hill and into a small clump of evergreens hiding a small clearing. The slow-churning river burbling next to them; a familiar sound that comforted them if only a little. The two brothers were out in the wilderness to mourn the loss of their mother. Being out in the untamed lands of Native America comforted them. By sleeping on the land that once was their mother's they felt...well...connected to her.

Even now they could swear that they could her her voice singing to them, carried by the wind. The pitch-black sky was the same shade of her hair and the stars twinkled like her brown eyes would when she had planned something exciting for them to do. The wind whistling through the trees was like the melodies she would play on her hand-made wood flute. As they noted these things, they didn't bother to try to hold back the tears threatening to fall from their eyes. So in this way, they cried themselves to sleep under the soft light of the stars and moon, soft rustling of the grass and the sweet scent of fresh rain carried by the wind from the north.

_There are still traces left of her in the land, the skies, and nature if you care to look. And her tribes were still here. So...she couldn't be utterly and COMPLETELY dead, can she? _That was the last thought the two brothers thought before falling asleep. It was also their last hope that they clung to, hoping it could be true._ We can hope right? _They asked themselves before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys but next chapter will totally make up for it! Promise! And thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and story alerts for this story! You guys are AWESOME!**_


	3. False Hope?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews, favorites, story alerts! They really motivate me! Some of you even went so far as to favorite me, the author! Arigato! And for that, you people get this chapter and a digital cookie! *hands everyone reading this chappie a cookie***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the story plot or idea. I only adopted it. (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: False Hope?**

* * *

_Maska and Kanata found themselves in a strange world, hands entertwined. Everything was ashen in color and gray fog shrouded the...woods? Suddenly, everything clicked into place in Kanata's mind._

_"Maska?" He whispered to his brother._

_"Yeah?" Maska whispered back. For some reason, they felt that if they spoke too loud, they would disturb the peace and silence._

_" I know where we are. Mama told me once about this world. She always goes into this world when meditating she says. This is the Spirit World." They took in what Kanata said then Maska felt something slowly dawn on him. _

_"Kanata? The Spirit World is where all the people who die go right?" Kanata immediately knew what his brother was thinking._

_"So...you're saying that Mama could be here?" Hope was laced in his soft voice._

_"Mm-hm."_

_Suddenly, footsteps approached them and from the loud sound and slight vibration of the ground, they assumed it was a big one at that. They whimpered as the sounds became louder and they held each other's hands tightly. Through the fog, an animal appeared. A...panda? Upon seeing that it was only their mother's friend – she talked about him all the time – they sighed in relief. _

_"Excuse me sir. Do you know where our Mama is?" Maska asked softly. The panda took notice of them._

_ "No! It cannot be!" The panda studied them closely. "But it is. Maska, Kanata, I have good news for you. Your mother... She is not dead. She is merely weak and hiding in a safe place on Earth until she can recover. Now, little ones, you must go on without her ; practice your elements, and go on with life. Your Future lies ahead and is a hard one, but you will soon find that you are not alone in your long journey. Now, go and set forth the journey called Life and abandon this ditch in the Road where you mourn. Until next time Little Ones."_

_The dream faded away, leaving the two children confused and blinking at the bright sunlight from above. They had no choice but to obey the old panda. He was their Mama's trusted friend. But, they owed him gratitude for his news. Now, their dull eyes now shine with a newfound Life despite the obstacles ahead. They thought nothing of their Future, just focused on quietly rejoicing their Mother's life on Earth._

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay in my update! My Nook won't let me edit my Doc Manager so I can't update! 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。I only got to use the iPad because my sis went to her friend's party. Sorry! I'll TRY to do my best to update weekly but I can't guarantee it. Well, that's all there is to say. Ciao~**

**~Emille (¬_¬)**

**(Here's my sister's face claim: 〜（ゝ。∂）Reminds you of a certain Frenchman huh? That's why she picked it.)**


End file.
